


The Red Uniform; A Possible Future

by LaDemonessa



Series: The Garak/Bashir Mysteries [5]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, The Garak/Bashir Mysteries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDemonessa/pseuds/LaDemonessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A possible look into the future following the events of Meditations on a Crimson Shadow; A Garak/Bashir Mystery</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Uniform; A Possible Future

The Red Uniform; A Possible Future  
A Garak and Bashir Mystery  
by JA Ingram (cjjingram@wildblue.net or cjjingram@yahoo.com)  
and  
Charlene (charlene.vickers@gmail.com)

\---

\---

"I'll have a bluuuue Christmas without youuuuu..."

Garak shot his spouse a look. "Julian, I normally would not  
use the words 'shut up', but you are hardly an accomplished  
singer."

"I'll have you know," Julian replied, pulling himself to his  
full height, "that I once considered becoming a singer." He  
shrugged. "Of course, I was nine years old at the time."

"And your complete lack of singing ability didn't dissuade  
you?" Garak asked.

"Well...it was more my grandfather," he said. "You know the  
Golden Rule? He who has the gold makes the rules?  
Grandfather decided no grandson of his was going to make his  
living on the tri-vid circuit."

Just then their son walked in wearing his new Starfleet  
cadet's fatigues which he'd apparently just taken out of the  
box. Julian reached over and smoothed out one of the  
creases. "You look good in red," he told the young man.

"You think so?" Lewin said, looking down at his uniform with  
a smile.

"I do," Julian replied, watching as Garak brushed some  
imaginary lint off their son's uniform. "It looks better on  
you than the dress cadet's uniform."

Garak wrinkled his nose. "Is that the one..."

Julian tried not to roll his eyes. "Yes, Elim, it's green."  
He turned back to Lewin, "we're both very proud of you;  
you're the first hybrid Bajoran to join Starfleet Academy.  
That's no little feat."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here on Bajor?" Garak  
asked their son for the thousandth time that day.

"Elim..." the teenager said in exasperation.

Julian shot him a look and Garak held up his hands in  
defeat. "I was just asking. I'm very proud of you, son. You  
know that."

Lewin rolled his eyes. "I know."

"It's just that Earth is very far away," Garak muttered  
under his breath.

"Garak..." Julian said in exasperation.

"Fine, fine." Garak stepped back to give his adopted son's  
uniform one last look. "He's right, though."

Lewin looked at his questioningly.

Garak smiled, his lined face glowing with pride. "You do  
look good in red."

\---

The End


End file.
